


Dragon’s Kiss

by GhastlyPale



Series: Stoners in love [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Frottage, I suggest you read the first part of this before reading this, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shotgunning, Stoned Sex, a little bit of plot i guess, but mostly pure smut, use of marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyPale/pseuds/GhastlyPale
Summary: After the first time Connor got with Markus, his visits have started to become increasingly more. This time, they try something a little different, and they come to realize some things.





	Dragon’s Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took waaay longer that it should have. Ive had the idea planted in my mind since the first part of this mess, though these days a Writer’s BlockTM has been plaguing me. Thank you so so much for all the kind comments the previous part got, you guys are amazing and really keep me going! 
> 
> So now, enjoy the second part of this my little heathens <3

After that little... escapade Connor and Markus had, Connor made it a habit to go over to Markus’ and this day was no exception. 

It’s been a few weeks and their relationship was... Markus didn’t know how to describe it. They were hooking up, that’s for sure, but sometimes Connor made a few gestures that left Markus’ heart melted and aching for more, like that time where Connor went out at 2am to find Markus some food, cause he was too high out of his mind and was having some munchies, or that time where they were smoking outside and Markus hadn’t bothered to put a shirt on, so Connor took off his hoodie and gave it to him and never asked for it afterwards. 

Markus was just confused, though he liked what he and Connor had. It was unique to say the least. He wouldn’t dare say anything to Connor though, afraid that he may scare him off or something. He would gladly accept having a sort of “friends with benefits” kind of relationship with him, as well. He couldn’t see Connor be the romantic type anyway, all things considered.

When Connor knocked on his door, Markus opened it after making sure to be wearing the hoodie that he had “accidentally” forgotten. Connor was standing on the other side of the door, rocking some dark jeans, a black hooded sweater and his timberlands. Markus never failed to swoon every time he saw him. The man was just too attractive for his own good. 

“Hey.” Said Connor with a small smile, looking down at Markus. “Hey.” Answered Markus and made space for Connor to come in. Connor kicked the door closed with his boot, something that was a habit of his ever since the first time he came to Markus’ house. His hands were in his jeans’ pockets and he just waited for Markus to do something, probably kiss him, a small smirk on his face. 

“What?” Asked Markus with a grin on his face and Connor just shrugged. “Dunno. Aren’t you forgetting something?” He asked and Markus just rolled his eyes, the grin never leaving his face, as he went to sit on the couch. Connor let his head fall forward, a small breathy laugh escaping his throat. Markus was teasing him and he knew. 

“Brought you sum.” Said Connor as he searched in his back pocket and Markus already knew what it was. Connor fished out a small bag of weed and Markus left a snicker.

“Free pot?” He asked faking amusement and Connor just shrugged his left shoulder as he made his way to sit next to Markus, his knees touching the other man’s as he sat a little bit too close, though Markus didn’t mind at all.

“Gotta get into your pants somehow.” Connor said emphasizing the ‘somehow’ and Markus just let a tiny laugh. “Well, you’ve already done that, so no need in still trying.” He said as he searched around for some rolling papers and his lighter. 

“So you don’t want free pot.” Connor said the smirk still on his face as Markus passed him the papers so he could start rolling. “Never said that.” Markus said as he stood up to make his way to the kitchen to look for his lighter there, his hand stroking Connor’s chest as he passed from behind.

Markus came back after a little while, a black lighter in hand, as Connor was occupied with rolling some joints, one already between his lips, though unlit, another one almost rolled up and ready between his fingers. 

Markus took his seat next to Connor again, grabbing a rolling paper to help Connor out with this tedious process. 

After a few minutes they were done. Markus grabbed a joint and lit it, taking a deep drag to let the smoke fill his lung in the familiar delicious way he so loved.

“I guess it’s time to tell you that your shit is good.” Markus said as he leaned back after exhaling the sweet smoke from his lungs and Connor just snickered. “Always the best for you.” He said as he lit a joint of his own. 

They sat like that, in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other’s presence, until two of the joints were gone. 

“You know...” Markus started, his mismatched eyes already red around the edges, as he leaned his head on Connor’s shoulder. “This smells so good.” He gestured at the hoodie he was wearing and Connor instantly left a laugh. 

“I’m guessing that’s your way saying that I smell good.” He said as a matter of fact, his tiny laughs not stopping. Markus just hummed. “Yeah... it is. Because you do.” He said now laying his head on Connor’s lap, his eyes falling on the bottom of his chin and his throat, where a fading hickey was located, probably from one of their nights together. Markus thought he’d have to refresh his marks. 

“And you taste good as well.” He continued as he took another drag, looking straight into Connor’s eyes. Connor didn’t know what to answer. Saying ‘you too’ would just be too awkward he figured. So he just settled with placing a hand under Markus’ (or better yet his) hoodie and rest it on his chest. 

Markus looked at Connor while he looked ahead into space. Markus grabbed Connor’s forearm and pushed it a little, so his hand was now resting above his heart, his hand touching a little bit of his nipple. Connor absentmindedly gave it a stroke with his thumb, as he took the last drag of his joint. Markus didn’t give a reaction, cause this was not supposed to be sexual, but rather an intimate gesture, something to do only when they were alone together. He didn’t want to feel anything sexual from this not so accidental hand placement in the first place.

Connor looked at the table and saw that there was only one joint left. “Hey Markus.” He said in a raspy voice and Markus just hummed his eyes closed, though he wasn’t asleep. Yet. 

“This is the last one.” He said as he lit it. “You know what we should do?” He asked and Markus hummed a ‘no’ his eyes still closed. 

Connor rested his joint against his lips, as his hands lifted Markus into straddling his hips. Markus opened his eyes at that, his hands resting around Connor’s neck. “Open your mouth.” He whispered.

Connor took a big drag and held the smoke in, as he brought his face closer to Markus’ until their lips barely touched. He then exhaled while Markus inhaled. Markus knew what this was and he loved it. It made him feel good and intimate, something he kind of craved to be honest. 

He held the smoke in and then left it flow freely from his mouth and into the atmosphere. “Do it again.” He whispered and Connor did, his one hand holding the joint to his lips, while his other rested on Markus’ hips. This time Markus sought Connor’s mouth and he just hovered over his lips waiting for Connor to exhale. 

They went on like this, sometimes Markus was the one who took a drag and shot it into Connor. It was pure bliss, he thought in his high state. 

Connor took a look at the joint between his fingers and realized they had enough for one more hit. He inhaled the last drag and then put the joint out at the ashtray that was laying next to him. 

He was holding the smoke in, as he grabbed Markus by the hips and brought him closer to his body, even though there wasn’t more room anyways. Markus had managed to place himself against Connor impossibly close. 

He brought his mouth on Markus’ and this time he didn’t allow for their lips to just barely touch, instead he locked them together as he exhaled, ending the shotgun into a lazy kiss, which Markus didn’t hesitate to reciprocate. Markus didn’t want to disconnect their mouths, so he just exhaled the last remnants of smoke through his nostrils, while his lips worked over Connor’s.

They sat like that, lazily making out, Markus’ hands wrapped around Connor’s neck, while Connor’s rested on Markus’ hips, drawing lazy circles with his thumbs, the pleasant buzz from the weed heightening their senses.

Connor was the first one to break their kiss, his head falling back, while Markus’ fell forward, resting on the crook of Connor’s neck.

“Fuck.” He whispered, as his hands started stroking Markus’ back. Markus let a small “hm?” against Connor’s neck, basically asking him ‘what’s wrong?’.

“Nothing I’m just...” Connor couldn’t finish the sentence. He didn’t know what he actually was, maybe a mixture of content, high, and a little bit hard. The last one was Markus’ doing alone. 

Markus didn’t say anything, instead he started trailing kisses along Connor’s neck, better make those marks pop up again, he thought. His mouth trailed kisses all over Connor’s neck, leaving behind purple hickeys, that marked a path from bellow his ear, all the way down to his collarbone. 

Connor shifted a little in his seat, effectively making his crotch rub against Markus’, him being able to feel almost everything through the thin fabric of his pants. He let a tiny sigh against Connor’s skin, as he tried to lazily grind himself against him, his movements a little bit sloppy, but thankfully Connor’s hands guided him as they still rested on his hips. 

“Fuck Connor..” whispered Markus, as one of his hands trailed down between them to undo both his and Connor’s pants, while his mouth had now started working on Connor’s throat. Connor’s hands fumbled with the zipper of Markus’ hoodie and then slid it off his shoulders, leaving him only in a white T-shirt. He let an aggravated sigh at that, how many more layers, he thought. 

Meanwhile, Markus had managed, after a little bit of trial and error, to undo his pants and Connor’s jeans, his one hand palming Connor through his boxers, while the other slid under his sweater to stroke his chest. His tongue darted out to lick a single stripe at the front of Connor’s throat, making him visibly swallow, his head falling back in pure ecstasy. Markus loved the texture and the taste of Connor’s skin against his tongue, it was sweet and a little bit salty as tiny beads of sweat had started forming there. He contemplated wether or not he should suck a mark there too, but even in his state, he decided it may have been a little too much. The man beneath him was practically covered in them already.

Markus stopped stroking Connor for a second, he wanted this damned sweater off. He placed both hands underneath and pushed up, taking it off and throwing it somewhere off on the floor, his hands stroking from Connor’s sides all the way up to his chest. His lips started working from his throat all the way down to meet his hands. His mismatched eyes shot up at Connor, his head thrown back, a few curls sticking out at weird places, but it was cute and hot. 

Markus leaned back a little, his right hand going to Connor’s boxers, and after rubbing a little, he put it inside to take his dick out. It was already fully hard and Connor let a heavy sigh. Markus placed his hips a little closer, as he took his own cock out too and leaned a little closer, effectively making their penises rub together. 

Connor let a slight groan as he looked down between their bodies. He noticed that Markus still had his shirt on and in a swift movement he took it off his body, just to admire his chiseled chest and abs now that he could. 

Markus leaned down and started kissing him in the mouth, grinding harder down on Connor. 

“Markus..” Connor whispered and Markus looked at him, ready to do whatever Connor wished of him. Connor just leaned in to whisper in his ear a hot “Suck me off, baby.” And then proceed to kiss just bellow Markus’ earlobe.

Markus was in another plain of existence after that. He thought he would just die from how hot Connor’s breathy voice sounded against his skin and how it tickled the small hairs at the side of his neck. He didn’t mind the urgency of his words, nor the way he kind of demanded him to go down on him. Markus knew he was free to step back whenever he wanted to, but still, he liked the dominance that Connor was giving off.

Markus didn’t waste any time, he gave Connor a last chaste kiss to his lips and fell on his knees, between Connor’s spread legs. He licked a straight line from the base all the way to his tip, giving a little flick with the tip of his tongue, effectively gathering up a drop of precum.

Connor above him shuddered, the tingling feeling against his cock making his skin grow a few goosebumps at his forearms. 

Markus then proceeded to wrap his lips around the head and suck a little, before he slowly sunk his head down as far as he could. For some reason, he felt the need to go deeper than possible, just so he could please Connor more. He wanted to be the best for him, give him some head that he’d never forget.

However, today things were slow and lazy, so he settled with just moving his head up and down in slow moves, just to prolong every feeling for Connor a little longer.

Connor rested his hand on top of Markus’ head, moving it up and down in sync with him. His head was fallen back against the couch, his eyes closed, his lips slightly parted as he breathed sighs of pleasure. 

Markus traced his lips at the underside of his cock, trying to find Connor’s sweet spot, his dual colored eyes staring intently at him, to pick any signs of intense pleasure from his partner. 

At some point Connor let out a deep moan, his grip tightening a little against Markus’ scalp. “There?” Asked Markus as he licked the same spot a little. “Fuck yes..” Connor breathed out, making Markus proceed to make love to that spot, licking and sucking and kissing, while his hand stroked the rest of him. 

Above him, Connor was losing it. Markus never failed to surprise him in one way or another and between all the intense pleasure he was feeling, he managed to think just how amazing Markus actually was.

Connor placed his hand on Markus’ shoulder and squeezed, making the other man look up at him, his eyes filled with lust, a bloodshot red around his blue and green irises. He was beautiful.

“Come here..” whispered Connor and Markus didn’t hesitate to climb up to him and straddle his hips once again. Connor placed a quick kiss against Markus’ mouth, before moving his lips against his neck. His hand rested against Markus’ hip, before sliding behind him to rest at the top of Markus’ pants, before he slipped it through both his pants and his boxers to squeeze his ass hard. 

His free hand travelled from Markus’ neck, through his chest, all the way down between their hot bodies to stroke them both. He placed his hand against Markus’ cock pressing it against his own and in turn pressing both of their cocks against his belly, while his lips worked against Markus’ sensitive skin, kissing, biting and licking.

Markus knew what he had to do, as he started moving his hips against Connor’s hand, making both their cocks rub together, making the other man leave a breathless moan against his neck. 

Markus lifted Connor’s face and started kissing him hard against his mouth, his hips working harder. He broke away from his lips, his hot breath mingling with Connor’s as they sat like that enjoying each other’s skin against their own. 

Markus bit Connor’s bottom lip, as his one hand travelled down to meet Connor’s hand to assist him. They both looked down as soon as their hands touched, Connor licking and then biting his bottom lip at the sight. 

“Connor...” said Markus in a low voice after swallowing hard. Connor didn’t answer, he knew what the other man was trying to say, so he just settled with kissing his lips hot and sloppy, though with a surprising gentleness.

Markus bit Connor’s bottom lip hard as he came with a hiss, making the other man smirk against his mouth. Hot cum shot from Markus and onto their stomachs as Markus tried hard not to collapse against Connor in pure bliss.

Connor used the splattered cum against his hand as lubrication and sped up his movements against himself. Markus saw that, and slapped his hand away, as he took matters into his own hand and started to stroke Connor hard and fast, a lewd squelching sound being heard in the room, along with Connor’s pants and slight moans.

After a little, he too came, shooting cum against his stomach, effectively mixing it with Markus’. Markus kept going for a little, just to help his man come down from his high. 

As soon as he stopped, he stared at his cum covered hand wondering what to do with it. 

“Shit..” Connor whispered as he saw the mess that was on his belly, though his face was contorted in pure bliss, a smile gracing is beautiful features. 

Markus looked around a little trying to find his discarded shirt. He leaned back just to take it and cleaned his hand with it, and then gathered up the mess that was left on Connor’s stomach.

Connor couldn’t help but stare at Markus the entire time, a small smile on his face, finding every small movement of Markus to be the cutest and hottest thing in the world. 

As soon as Markus was done, he threw the dirty shirt on the floor, leaning his head against Connor’s shoulder. 

Connor thought about it a little. Maybe it was the weed clouding his senses, or maybe it was the weed bringing forward what he was too shy to ask, no matter how close him and Markus were. He realized he wanted to take Markus out properly and next time, and right then he decided he was going to do exactly that. 

For now, he just settled by rubbing Markus’ back soothingly. He let out a chuckle as he heard a low snore against his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof feelings are slowly starting to surface, though both of my bois are too scared to speak up. :3 I don’t really know when I’m going to update this next (if you guys want to that is). Feel free to give me suggestions and I’ll see what I can do. <3 Love you all!
> 
> (Follow my crappy tumblr too if you like: itsameconnor)


End file.
